


From The Bruises Flowers Grow

by ninwrites



Series: Shadowhunters Coda Scenes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Because of Reasons, Book References, Canon Compliant, Coda, Communication, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Episode: s02e15 A Problem of Memory, Spoilers, also canon for the other fics in this series, mostly fits canon, post 2.14, self-indulgent coda fic, very minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: coda fic for 2x14--Maryse has one more person to mend fences with.





	From The Bruises Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> so I actually wasn't going to write a fic for 2.14, but there's no episode this week and I have a lot of feelings about Maryse Lightwood. And so -- this happened.
> 
> written very quickly and edited quicker. it's late here, guys, i'm sorry. and yes, I know the title is a little pretentious, but it's also cute and - I think - speaks well to Magnus and Maryse's relationship.
> 
> \--
> 
> title from 'Keep On Walking' by Gabrielle Aplin

 

"Magnus Bane."

A chilling, invisible hand clamps down on Magnus' shoulders. "So close," He mutters to himself, low and beneath his breath, before plastering on as blinding a smile as he can. Professional, distant, composed - everything he isn't on the inside.

Maryse Lightwood stalks towards him, royal blue dressed wrapped elegantly around her. She looks beautiful, regal, though it's tainted by the scorched memories of their previous encounters. Maryse hasn't made a secret of her clear disdain for him, and any unnecessary interaction with her is time better spent with a strong cocktail in hand and Louis Armstrong drifting from his gramophone.

Knowing Maryse as well as he does, Magnus is sure she'll berate him for his disgusting presence in her home, scorn him for deflowering her son and taking him from the pristine clear-cut regime of the Nephilim way - because there's no doubt in his mind that she blames him for it all - and leave him a husk of the man that had entered with a sweeping grace only hours before.

He feels a lot like Hades, facing Demeter after the kidnapping of Persephone, although he'd had the peace of mind to restrain himself from kidnapping Alec.

Just, crashed his wedding instead.

"Maryse, lovely to see you." He summons undefinable strength, catching the glint of surprise in Maryse's eyes, there and gone in a flash. "You look radiant."

Compliments, he's found, often help break down barriers between hostile relations. There are topics he knows better than to bring up, things he wouldn't know had Alec not spat them in barely restrained frustration, temper bubbling like lava, unable to withhold it all in anymore. Besides, he's here as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, a representative. He can be professional, even around those who likely want his mark as a trophy.

"Thank you," Maryse blinks, uncertain. There's something ... kinder, about her stance. "You are looking, quite well yourself."

Magnus idly reaches up to his ear cuff, the curved silver familiar and reassuring. He'd put particular effort into this outfit, something friendly and unchallenging, whilst still appropriate. He'd never imagined such a reaction, from Maryse Lightwood of all people.

"I wanted-" Maryse's gaze flickers, with a hesitancy that Alec often reflects. "I wanted to thank you. For coming tonight - this meeting means a lot to Alec, and I really think it's a step in the right direction. A step the rest of us never considered."

Magnus ignores the hummingbird beat of his heart. "Alexander is doing a marvelous job. He conducted himself respectfully during the meeting, and gave each person a chance to put forth their opinion and contribute to the discussion. In all honesty, it progressed far better than I expected."

Though he hadn't mentioned it, he'd had his doubts, as anyone in his position would. He'd been at the first meeting of the Accords, a sorry excuse for mongering peace, and had to grit back curses at wind of the same Nephilim conducting the meeting, throwing away the plates he'd touched, behind his back, because to them he'd been nothing more than detritus.

Alec's notion is sweet, and charming, but Magnus is wiser than to presume everything will change after one meeting. Still. It's promising.

"I hope this means you'll return." Maryse inclines her head. "For future meetings. And-" Maryse steels herself, back straightening rather rigidly. There's a defiant spark in her eyes. "And otherwise."

Magnus narrows his eyes slightly. This feels a little like a trap. "My apologies, I'm not sure I understand."

Maryse runs a careful hand over her sleek up-do. "You shouldn't feel as though you are, unwelcome here." Her eyes, dark and usually foreboding, soften just slightly. "I realise we have n0t gotten off to the best start, and that is no one's fault but my own."

Magnus has enough self-control to stifle a contemptuous scoff behind an elegant hand. He still feels like he's in the midst of a cosmic joke, but he has enough care and respect - for Alec - to hear Maryse out.

"You must understand ... Mr. Bane - that my family is the most important thing in my life, and I don't wish for them to be tainted by the reputation I destroyed." Maryse's mouth twists into a thin line, guilt etching her features. "When Alec called off his wedding, rather theatrically, I was concerned that he was making a mistake he couldn't come back from, like I had. I didn't want his future to be dictated by a fleeting decision he'd put little thought in."

Magnus inhales deeply, fighting to keep the pleasant smile on his face. There's something more to Maryse's words than it seems - there has to be, otherwise he's withstanding rhetoric taunts for nothing.

"Now, I realise that I was wrong. The mistake lies in trying to mold my son into a perfect Shadowhunter, because no one, angel blood or otherwise, is perfect. All I was doing was pushing Alec away-" Maryse's hands wring together before her. Magnus notes, with sour taste, that her left hand is bare. "You must understand, Mr. Bane, I do not want to lose him."

Magnus never, since the moment he made her acquaintance back in the eighties', believed he would feel sympathetic towards Maryse Lightwood.

"Neither do I," He admits, quietly. It's as close to baring his soul as he's ever gotten with Maryse, and it's a testament of strength that the words even come out.

"You do care for him, don't you?" Maryse asks, sounding surprised, and a little relieved. Realising what she's said, she adds: "I did not doubt the existence of your feelings, just, perhaps, the depth of them."

"I love Alexander," Magnus stresses. "I would rather harm come to me, than him, and I would never stand in the way of his happiness."

It is, maybe, a low blow, but one worth taking.

Startling, Maryse exhales a huff of sheepish laughter. "I guess I deserve that one."

Magnus doesn't think he's ever seen Maryse laugh. It's always been an unimaginable scenario, one that's now left him feeling like he's teetering on flat ground, a sway to his shoulders at odds with his natural equilibrium.

"I am sorry I treated you the, harsh and frankly despicable way I did." Maryse's mouth tightens into a thin line. "I've been reflecting a lot, recently, and I'm coming to terms with my previous grievances, of which you've been at the receiving end too many times. You haven't done anything to deserve it, and you've been nothing but kind to my family, despite the way you've been treated."

If Shadowhunter's had a television network, Magnus would be on the obligatory prank show, right now. He attempts, as best he can in his restricting state of shock, to keep his expression schooled. He doubts it works.

Something clicks inside of Maryse, visibly, her confidence returning with an invisible gust. "I hope that we can move past my deplorable actions - I understand completely if you don't forgive me, you are well within your right..."

Maryse, the reputable Ice Queen herself, inexplicably softens.

"But, I told you once that I was fighting for a better world for my son, and I still stand by that to this day. Alec has always fought for others, and now he's fighting for himself, against the very people he's sworn to protect, against his _own_ people, and it isn't something that will simply pass by unnoticed. It's taken me far too long to push past my own prejudices to see the incredible person Alec has become, but I'm not so bigoted as to presume that you had nothing to do with it."

Magnus holds out his hand, rings glinting under the warm Institute lights. Maryse glances at it, eyes widened slightly, before taking it. Her grip is firm, but not bone-breaking, and there's a relief in her eyes when their hands fall away.

"Let's start fresh." Magnus suggests. "We both have pasts we'd rather forget, and focusing on them would be pointless. After all, we both have Alec's best interests at heart, and continuing an inane feud when we don't have too seems like a waste of both our time."

Maryse pauses, gaze searching, and then nods. "I doubt we'll ever be friends, but I hope that we can be acquaintances, of sorts. A relationship that stands alone from what we each respectively have with Alec. One that we build up ourselves. My children are willing to fight for what is good and just, and I should too."

"Your attitude is commendable," Magnus praises, surprising himself, though it's true.

For an ex-Circle member to admit fault and express an interest in, what is essentially a professional friendship in all but name, is by all purposes unforeseen and unexpected. The fact she is doing it all of her own volition, and intends to stick to it, is something that Magnus wouldn't believe if he wasn't witnessing it with his own eyes.

He's still struggling to accept it, despite being present himself.

A pleased sense of relief pulls at the corner of Maryse's mouth. "I'm trying. I hope to see you again - for the meetings, of course."

"Of course," Magnus, feeling braver than he should, offers Maryse a subtle wink. She doesn't grimace, and the press of her mouth speaks to her attempting to stop herself from smiling, than any distaste.

"You're welcome here, any time, Mr Bane." Maryse states, kindly. "I might not be able to reinforce any respect, myself, what with everything that I've done ... but I'm sure Alec will."

"Please," Magnus blames this all on Alec, he really does. "Call me Magnus. Mr Bane is stiflingly formal, and I don't feel that 'Mr' really suits me all that well."

He doesn't mention that he likes it when _Alec_ calls him Mr Bane, because it's not all that appropriate when conversing with the mother of your boyfriend. Especially not when they're getting on, quite well, all things considered.

"Thank you for your time, Magnus." Maryse says the words with a smile, though it's clear she feels a little strange using his first name. It's probably just something that will take time to adjust to. "I appreciate it. And you - you can call me Maryse, if you'd like. In the name of a fresh start, I feel it only makes sense."

Respect is something earned, but the start is never easy, and admitting prior mistakes comes with a courage that few truly possess.

"Well, Maryse-" Yes, time will be needed to adjust. "It was lovely erasing injustices with you, but I should let you get back to your evening. Thank you for this talk, I really did enjoy it."

In most cases, such a phrase would sound fake. He does mean it, though. Seeing the human beneath Maryse's previously cold exterior serves to remind him that people can change, given the time and the right motivation. If Maryse's love for her children is what motivates her to change, than he's certainly not going to stand in her way.

Maryse nods a polite goodbye, and stalks off down the hall, heels clicking along the smooth tiled floor. Magnus watches her, heart thudding a staccato beat in his chest. He lets out a heavy breath, amazed that he'd not only survived a conversation with Maryse Lightwood, his limbs still attached at the end of it, but that she'd also apologised and _thanked him_ with no ounce of abhorrence in her tone.

It's a miracle if he's ever seen one, and he's still reeling from it.

A broad hand wraps around his arm, and though he doesn't flinch, Magnus is a little caught-off guard, mind still whirring with uncontainable thoughts. He spins around, posture easing at Alec's fond hazel gaze.

"Alexander," He greets, unable to keep the love-drunk smile from unfurling. "All done with stuffy Head of the Institute endeavours?"

"Yeah," Alec blinks dazedly, in that adorable way where he can't quite figure something out but is trying desperately to, his forehead creasing with the effort. "Did my mother just _smile_ at you?"

Magnus smirks, a rush of self-satisfaction spiking at Alec's incredulity. "What can I say, darling, I just have a charismatic effect on people."

"Yes, ordinary people." Alec glances towards the hallway, as though he's expecting to see Maryse huddled around the corner, daggers pointed sharply at them. "People who are not my mother, and who don't have any ounce of hate towards you."

"Maryse has made incredible lengths towards treating others with the respect they deserve. She apologised, and _thanked_ me, Alexander." Magnus closes his hand over Alec's, pulling it down until their fingers are weaved together. "And it's all because of you."

"Me?" Alec frowns. Always willing to do what's right, never able to quite grasp the concept that people will notice and praise him for it.

"Yes, my sweet, _you._ " Mindful of their current situation, and also not really giving much of a damn, he leans forward and presses a warm, slightly open-mouthed kiss to Alec's blooming cheek.

"Maryse admires you, as everyone should, for fighting for what you believe in, for what's right. For love." He suspects the last one. Maryse hadn't said it explicitly, but he'd seen it in the soft curve of her words, the pride as she spoke of Alec. "You've encouraged her to assess her own actions, and change her behaviour accordingly. She even called me Magnus."

"Not _Warlock Bane_?" Alec utters with derisive contempt.

"Actually, she did start of referring to me as 'Mr Bane' - in all honesty, Alec, that conversation was the nicest moment I have ever had with your mother." Magnus's shoulders ease with the tightly-held relief that flickers in Alec's eyes. "We're not friends, by any means. But there's a level of respect between us now. And it's thanks to you."

Alec's cheeks brighten with a mottled flush. There's a sweep of shadows beneath his eyes, that Magnus unfortunately hasn't noticed before now, and a wry twist to his mouth that he's clearly trying to fight with a smile.

"Tired?" He presumes, not unkindly.

Alec starts to shake his head, and then gives in with a reluctant nod. "Between trying to set up this meeting without losing my job to radical Shadowhunters who have it out for me - for my name or my sexuality or whatever else they've decided they hate - and the entire mess that the meeting ended up turning into, not to mention the whole disastrous business between my parents..."

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand comfortingly, head inclined a little teasingly. "I think the meeting went well, before Luke disappeared to punch-up with Valentine. And those _Shadowhunters_ can grumble all they like, you're still the best person for the job, and the majority who believe so will always win out over the minority with a collective voice."

Alec smirks, a devious glint in his tired eyes. "You're biased." He states, echoing Raphael's previous sentiment.

"When it comes to you?" Magnus nods, acquiescing. "Always."

Alec shakes his head fondly, a dazed smile tugging at his mouth. "Come on," He pulls lightly on their joined hands. "Let's go home."

Home. Not something physical or stable, but rather an idea, a feeling, a person.

 _You are my home._ Magnus thinks.

He doesn't dare utter it, because it's not a sentiment he really wants to admit under the cavernous dome of the New York Institute. But he thinks it, and he feels it, and if Alec's fleeting glance and adoring smile is anything to go by, Alec knows anyway.

Some things are better said without words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay guys because malec are back next week and Aline, queen of my heart will turn up and I will be a happy fangirl.
> 
> thank you for reading! - [my tumblr](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com) and [fandom side-blog](http://drugs-and-candy.tumblr.com)


End file.
